deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Affectos/Curing the Infection One Bullet at a Time: Left 4 Dead 2 Gang vs. TranZit Survivors
Left 4 Dead 2 Gang: Four survivors left behind in the wake of the Green Flu pandemic, forced to make their way to New Orleans without the aid of the Military vs. TranZit Survivors: After Richtofen’s Grand Scheme, four survivors stranded in the remnants of Washington are forced to rely on one another against unending waves of the undead. WHO IS DEADLIEST? Last time we looked at two groups trying to survive against not only the dead, but the living as well. With the more modern and stable Walking Dead Gang winning that one, we’ll be moving onto the groups who are still alive after the crap hit the fan, and are doing a hell of a job at it. In the Sim today are Coach, Rochelle, Ellis, and Nick from Valve’s critically-acclaimed Left 4 Dead 2. Across from them sit Misty, Russman, Samuel, and Marlton from Treyach challenging TranZit mode in Black Ops II Zombies. The thing that I love about this match is the giant step up in weaponry from the last zombie survivor match. This time we’re looking at modern pistols, submachine guns, military-quality shotguns, homemade explosives, and a few of the melee weapons that these groups employ. This week, since Jyhet and I are a bit out of our league in modern-day firearms, we’ve brought in a new judge this week. So, alongside Tango Mike Jyhet and Richtofen’s willing pawn (me), this week, I’ve invited our new modern warfare and weaponry judge, ‘da F bombs’. So shut off those lights so we can get the weapons out of the closet, and hopefully no one will startle the Witch... Sharpened edges: Fire Axe vs Bowie Knife Jyhet: I like the Bowie Knife, but as we saw with the Walking Dead Gang, the mass of the fire axe outranks the blade of the knife. Edge: Fire Axe Affectos: While the L4D2 Gang is grabbing melee off the ground, but they're being smart in what weapon weapon they choose. Okay maybe not the frying pan, but the Bowie Knife has a much shorter reach. Edge: Fire Axe da F bombs: The Fire Axe is harder to land an accurate blow with, but the force the it strikes with will cause damage where ever it hits. Plus, the Bowie Knife needs much more accuracy to lay a killing blow. Edge: Fire Axe Overall Edge: Fire Axe Blunt force truama: Baseball Bat vs. Galvaknuckles Jyhet: *sighs* Another range issue...Edge: Bat Affectos: Wood isn't a conductor of electicity. Say we were dealing with the frying pan though...Edge: Bat da F bombs: The Baseball Bat has the length and can crank out the tourque. Edge: Bat Overall Edge: Baseball Bat A little bang-bang: P220 vs. B23R Jyhet: I have to side with the newer tech here. I'm more willing to take the gun that can pump out more damage in one trigger pull. Much faster than three single shots...Edge: B23R'''U Affectos: I'm not a big fan of the three-round burst. Sure, it's great to take a zombie out with, but if the fight draws out, the B23R is going to run out of ammo first. The P220 is going to make the user to slow down and pick thier targets. '''Edge: P220 da F bombs: The B23R has a faster rate of fire and a longer barrel making for greater accuracy, making for faster, cleaner kills. Edge: B23R Overall Edge: B23R Pump-action fun: Bernelli M2 vs. Remmington 870 Jyhet: With near identical stats the one thing that all three of us can agree on is that the light weight of the Remmington gives it the ability to move faster with it. Overall Edge: Remmington 870 Spray & pray: MAC-10 vs. MP5 Jyhet: With a higher RPM and a larger clip size, the MAC-10 can and will tear you up if you get too close. Edge: MAC-10 Affectos: The MP5 has a strudier stock than the MAC-10, increasing its accuracy. I'll take aim and power over spray and pray anyday. Edge: MP5 da F bombs: The MAC-10 has an impressive RPM, but the MP5 has larger rounds and can deal out more damage per shot. In addition, it has a better range. Edge: MP5 Overall Edge: MP5 Call in the bomb squad! Pipe Bomb vs. Monkey Bomb Jyhet: The Money Bomb just has class...''who would expect a toy monkey to explode? '''Edge: Monkey Bomb' Affectos: Anyway...the Pipe Bomb thows frag in every direction since the explosive is inside. ''Affectos want big boom. '''Edge: Pipe Bomb' da F bombs: The Pipe Bomb is easier to throw and has the more reliable fuse. Not once has a Pipe Bomb exploded in its user's hands. Edge: Pipe Bomb Overall Edge: Pipe Bomb What's up your sleeve? Chainsaw vs. Sliquifier Jyhet: I have to hand it to the TranZit Survivors, not even MacGyver could whip that up. Besides ingenuity, it serves as a distractionary weapon, literally slipping up its foes to get a shot in. Edge: Sliquifier Affectos: The Sliquifier has no killability, but the last thing I would want to do is charge the man firing it at me. I really don't want to land on the chainsaw I'm wielding. Edge: Sliquifier da F bombs: The Siliquifier has no lethality against humans nor can it directly attack. The Chainsaw though is an actual weapon. Edge: Chainsaw Overall Edge: Chainsaw X-Factors Going into this fight, there are some facts I'd like to point out on certain X-Factors... Physicality On the L4D2 side, the only physicality factors that come into play is that Coach has a bum knee, the reason why he didn't make it into the NFL; also the four of them are asymptomatic carriers of the Green Flu. For the TranZit Survivors though, the weakest link is Russman. He has a bad hip and arthitis, as mentioned when recieving certain perk-a-colas such as Juggernaut. Mental Health This catagory isn't looking very well for TranZit Survivors. Samuel has schizophernia and is the only one who can hear Richtofen, not to mention he suffers paranoia. Russman also has onset Alzheimers while Marlaton has Mysophobia. Finally, Misty seems to have a superiority complex against the other three. Teamwork This catagory is taken by the L4D2 gang. The only time when angers flare is when there's a bit of friendly fire or when their pilot turns and someone shoots them. The TranZit group though isn't the best team. They hurl insult at one another, but they have no one else to rely on. Experience The TranZit Survivors are stuck on the same bus route unless Richtofen decides to move them, but they still hoav only fought a few type of zombies, normal ones, Denizens, and Avogadro. The L4D2 gang started off in Savannah, but was able to fight their way to New Orleans with little help from the military. Along the way the fought normal infected, but also mutated versions of them, including the Tank, Witch, Smoker, and Spitter. Logistics The L4D2 gang is stuck with whatever they find on the ground, but luckily, they always seem to stumble across a military convoy and their weapons. The most crude weapon they have are the molotovs and pipebombs. The TranZit group though is able to build weapons and traps using the trash the have lying around them. Save for the Wonder Weapons, all of their weapons are all some of the highest-tech military weapons found in Mystery Boxes and chalk outlines. The Battle Set-up After 'The Parish', the copter that picked up the L4D2 Gang is shot down by the missles fired by Richtofen's Grand Scheme. Crashing in Green Run, they manage to find the Dead Man's Party Bus and plan to escape on it, but the TranZit Survivors aren't giving up so easily... Battle Sim TBW Expert Opinion TBW Category:Blog posts